londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorders. Sunday 3rd January Saturday 2nd January *Staines Moor: Brown Shrike mid a.m, but no further sign after late morning; 7 Water Pipit on the ice, 8+ Stonechat, Little Egret, Little Owl (Birdguides / D Bradnum, J Lethbridge). *London Wetland Centre: 4 Bitterns, Water Pipit, Stonechat, 29 Redwing, 6 Lesser Redpoll (Birdguides/LWC website). *Rainham Marshes: Short-eared Owl, fem/1w Serin at west end of sea wall near the viewing mound mid-morning but mobile (Birdguides). *Arrandene Open Space: 6 Bullfinch, 2 Goldcrest, 5 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (Andrew Haynes). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret dropped down behind dam early morning (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Broadwater: Ad Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Geese, 4 Goosander, 12 Goldeneye, Snipe, Water Rail, 9 Chiffchaff, 10 Lesser Redpoll, 35 Siskin and a Reed Bunting (Martin Sullivan) *Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods: 2 or 3 Woodcocks flushed at the southern edge of Banstead Woods, 1 Treecreeper, 5+ Nuthatches, 6+ Yellowhammers, 2 Bullfinches, 2 Common Buzzards (resident bird in the 'Big Field' and one distantly over the south end of the Chipstead Valley), 3 Lesser Redpolls, 17+ Skylarks, 9+ Meadow Pipits, 3 Coal Tits (DKC) *Curtismill Green: 1 Buzzard, 6 Red-legged partridges, 2 Bullfinches, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Treecreeper (Ian Woodward, Tajinder Lachhar & Alan Thomas) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Eco Park: Little Grebe, 4 Shelduck, Redshank, adult Yellow-legged Gull, Stock Dove north, male Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Reed Bunting (Nick Tanner). *Hampstead Heath: 1 Kingfisher (Hampstead No1 Pond, despite the ice), 4 Canada Geese & 2 Black-headed Gulls with metal rings, female Pochard, 70+ Ring-necked Parakeets flying out to roost (Sash Tusa) *Hornsey (Priory Park): 2 Lesser Redpoll (James Palmer). *Maida Vale: Grey Wagtail over, 10-12 Blackbird and 2 Mistle Thrush attending a Mountain Ash along Lanark Road, 2 Chaffinch (Des McKenzie). *Vauxhall: Pair Peregrines (m,f) on a tower block at 14:00, male stayed. (Michael Mac). *Nine Elms Sainsbury's: 1 adult Common Gull. (MIchael Mac). *Tyttenhanger GP's: 2 Common Snipe, Water Rail, Goldeneye(f), Wigeon, 69+ Teal, 17 Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, c200 Linnet, c80 Skylark, c50 Fieldfare, Little Owl, 9 Yellowhammer. (Steve B) *Larkhall Park/Stockwell: 1 Common Gull, 6 Black-headed Gulls, 2 Mistle Thrush, 39 Starling, 3 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 1 Magpie (Michael Mac). *Herbert Morrison School/Stockwell: only 1 Redwing left, 1 male Chaffinch (Michael Mac). *Trent Park (PM only): 1 Firecrest, at least, feeding in Holly & Rhododendrons, Williams Wood, 14:35 - 15:10 GMT; 2 Goldcrest,(1 Rough Lot, 1 Williams Wood); 1 Nuthatch, Camlet Moat; 2 Treecreeper,(1 near Equestrian Centre, 1 Williams Wood); 2(m&f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake (Robert Callf). *Stocker's Lake: 3 Smew (two male, one redhead) & a few Goldeneye (Jon Ridge). *Moor Park Golf Course: Tawny Owl, male heard from 16:35 (Jon Ridge). *Crossness: Ruff off golf centre this morning, Chiffchaff by incinerator (John Archer, Kev Jarvis). *William Girling Reservoir: - viewed from Mansfield Park, Chingford - 2 Black-necked Grebe (Nigel May). Friday 1st January 2010 *Staines Moor: 1w BROWN SHRIKE refound and present at 11:45hrs (83rd day); park at south end of Hithermoor Road, Stanwell Moor and take concrete footpath south by KGVI Reservoir fence, fork right through kissing gate and across boardwalk to the bridge to view; Lesser Spotted Woodpecker 70m from Hithermoor Road behind houses mid-p.m. (Birdguides); 3 Little Egret, Water Pipit. 2 Stonechat (J.E. Warren) *Crayford Marsh: Bonxie '''on the Thames, 3 ad Yellow-Legged Gulls, 2 Little Egret, Curlew, 6 Stonechats, c45 Redwing, c40 Fieldfare, 8 Snipe, fem Sparrowhawk, 8 Wigeon, 10 Gadwall, 30 Teal ( Kev Jarvis). *Greenhithe: possible white morph '''Gyrfalcon '''in quarry east of Bluewater Shopping Centre (Birdguides). *Holmethorpe SPs: redhead Smew, '''Shag (SBC). *King George VI Res: 6 juv Great Northern Divers '''(Birdguides). *London Wetland Centre: '''Bittern, 3 Mealy Redpoll, Shelduck, Peregrine, 8 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, Water Pipit, Stonechat, 8 Fieldfare (7 at entrance and 1 east), 35 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warblers, Chiffchaff, Lesser Redpoll north (LWC website/Birdguides). *Rainham RSPB: 2 Short-eared Owl, f Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, Peregrine, Bonxie still ave bay 12:00 at least, fem/1w Serin '''still between ave bay carpark and viewing mound, Water Rail, Pintail, Pochard, Golden Plover, '''Jack Snipe, '''Curlew, Dunlin, Redshank, 100+ Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, 4+ Stonechat.(Paul Hawkins, J lethbridge, S Bacon, D Bradnum). *Staines Res: '''Scaup on north basin (Birdguides). *Walton Res: Black-necked Grebe, 7 Goldeneye, Common Sandpiper (SBC). *Wraysbury GP: Possible Ferruginous Duck on Hythe Lagoon this afternoon. Hybrid not fully eliminated. (Tony Sweetland). *Abney Park Cemetery: both Tawny Owls roosting together. Thrush totals for the day from all sites in north Hackney - c350 Redwings, 35 Fieldfares (MJP, TB). *Amwell GPs: 3 Smew on Hardmead Lake mid-a.m. (Birdguides). *Brent Res: adult Med Gull early morning, also Little Egret over dam at 11.05 & a Skylark over (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). *Broadwater: 32 Little Egret, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 70 Great Black-backed Gull, c1200 Black-headed Gull, 450 Herring Gull and 180 Canada Geese roosting (Martin Sullivan). *Clissold Park: Cetti's Warbler showing well - photos on site (Mark Pearson, Tony Butler and Frankie Fontenoy Hackney Wildlife *Dagenham Chase LNR: 50 species recorded in just under 3 hrs this pm. Highlights, male Bullfinch, Little Egret,1 Rook, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker inc 1 drumming, fem Pochard, a few Redwing & Fieldfare (V.Halley-Frame). *East India Dock Basin NR: 200 Teal, Sparrowhawk,10 Redshank,Common Sandpiper, 28 Fieldfare.6 Redwing,5 Reed Bunting. (Gary A James). Little Grebe, 4 Shelduck, 35 Redshank (high tide roost) late pm (Nick Tanner). *Fairlop Waters: 2 Mute Swan, 189 Canada Geese, 16 Greylag Geese, 49 Mallard, 31 Teal, 30 Gadwall, 26 Pochard, 46 Tufted Duck, 43 Shoveler, 2 Wigeon, 14 Little Grebe, 2 Grey Heron, 6 Pheasant, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Stock Dove, 532 Lapwing, 4 Golden Plover, 3 Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, 1 Great Black Backed Gull, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 32 Skylark, 8 Meadow Pipit, 30 Redwing, 30 Fieldfare, 12 Blackbird, Mistle Thrush, 7 Song Thush, 4 Robin, 2 Wren, 4 Dunnock, 2 Great Tit, 11 Blue Tit, 8 Long Tailed Tit, Chiffchaff, 10 Goldfinch, 5 Chaffinch, Jay. (Daniel Erickson-Hull) Redbridge Birdwatching *Herbert Morrison School/Stockwell: 3 Redwing feeding on lawns, 5 House Sparrow (Michael Mac). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens (brief visit): 70 Mute Swan, Emperor Goose (esc), Egyptian Goose, m Gadwall, 24 Shoveler, pr Red-crested Pochard, 114 Common Gull, 28 Herring Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Tawny Owl showing well at day-roost, Redwing (h), Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Marden Park Woods, Woldingham: 4+ Marsh Tit (Reuben Braddock) *Northaw Gt. Wood: 2 G. S. Wood., 2 Nuthatch, 1 Treecreeper, 1 Coal Tit, c8 Redwing (TeRNS). *Paddington Basin: Great Crested Grebe (unusual here, mind you so is anything other then Coot and Black-headed Gull) (Des McKenzie). *Paddington Green: 2 Egyptian Goose toward Regent's Park, Grey Wagtail, 16 Fieldfare NW, 2 Redwing in the area (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Ruislip: 4 Kingfishers and a Little Egret on the River Pinn (Judith & Charlotte Sullivan). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: both aythya hybrids, Chiffchaff, 3 Water Rails, Meadow Pipit (MJP, TB). *Sussex Gardens W2: 2 Coal Tit (Des McKenzie). *Thorney Country Park: 2 Great Crested Grebes, 2 Gadwall, 2 Pochards, 5 Common Gulls 1 Kingfisher, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Heron, 1 Ring Neck Parakeet, 4 Siskin, 4 Goldfinch, 1 Little Egret, 6 Cormorants, 30+ Redwing, 2 Chaffinch, 6 Lt Tits, 20+ Tufted Ducks, 2 Blackbirds and Blue Tits, Great Tits, Robins (Sue Giddens). *Vauxhall: Tiercel Peregrine perched all afternoon on office block (Michael Mac). *Crossness: Water Rail, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad + 4th winter), Common Sand, Curlew, 8 Wigeon, Rock Pipit, 3 Stonechats (John Archer). *Wanstead Flats and Park am: 2 Crossbills over, 1 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 40 Redwing, 7 Song Thrush, c500 Common Gulls, 2 Teal, 12 Little Grebe, 3 Stock Dove, 19 Skylark on the Flats, male Stonechat, 23 Jackdaw, 35 Gadwall, 5 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Green Woodpeckers, c3 Lesser Redpoll (S Fisher). *Totteridge Valley: c80 Fieldfare, c50 Redwing, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Mandarin, Rook, Meadow Pipit (Ian Ellis). *Banstead Downs: 2 Firecrests still along the wooded footpath at Banstead Downs Golf Course just beyond post 678 and showing well; access from Burdon Lane (Roger Unite). *Yeading Brook Northolt: Green Sandpiper, Little Egret, 2 Stonechat, 20 Meadow Pipits & 2 Reed Buntings (Jon Ridge). *Pinner, Cannon Lane: Male Blackcap just north of the railway bridge. (Jon Ridge). Archived News *News December 2009 *News November 2009 *News October 2009 *News September 2009 *News August 2009 *News July 2009 *News June 2009 *News May 2009 *News April 2009 *News March 2009 *News February 2009 *News January 2009 *News December 2008 *News November 2008 *News October 2008 *News September 2008 *News August 2008 *News July 2008 *News June 2008 *News May 2008 *NewsApr2008 *NewsMar2008 *NewsFeb2008 *NewsJan2008 *NewsDec2007 *NewsNov2007 *NewsOct2007 *NewsSept2007 *NewsAug2007 *NewsJuly2007 *NewsJune 2007 *NewsMay2007 *NewsApr2007 *NewsMar2007 *NewsFeb2007 *NewsJan2007 *NewsDec2006 *NewsNov2006 *NewsOctober2006 *NewsSept2006 *NewsAug2006 *NewsJuly 2006 *NewsJune2006 *NewsMay2006 *NewsApr2006 *NewsMar2006 *NewsFeb2006 *NewsJan2006 *NewsDec2005 *NewsNov2005